The present invention relates generally to a device for use in carpentry and painting and more particularly to device which can be used to carry tools and supplies, to level ladders, to support a platform, and the like.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that in carpentry, apinting, and in other means of construction, work places are not often easily accessible. In certain instances, ladders and other objects must be placed on surfaces which would not otherwise provide a sufficient base. It will further be appreciated by those skilled in the art that a carpenter, painter, or other constructor can not carry around hundreds of tools necessary for hundreds of projects. One tool must perform several projects. It will further be appreciated by those skilled in the art that carpenters, painters, and other constructors require scaffolds and work benches. It will further be appreciated by those skilled in the art that carpenters, painters, and other constructors require something to carry around their tools. To this end, there have been several attempts to provide multi-purpose tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,193 issued to J. Rumsey, Jr. on Sep. 4, 1984, discloses a utility ladder which has a pyramidally-shaped base which can provide support for a ladder which has an otherwise level surface. Unfortunately, if the ground upon which the ladder is placed is not leveled from side to side, the utility ladder of Rumsey would not work.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,247 issued to J. Clarke on Oct. 13, 1987, discloses a ladder leveling device. Unfortunately, this device can only be used for this one purpose. Therefore, it is impractical for a carpenter, painter or other constructor to carry this device around.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,397 issued to J. Scala on Jul. 3, 1984, provides a device for placing a platform on stairs. Unfortunately, this too is impractical because it serves only one purpose.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,160,570A published on Dec. 24, 1985, discloses a skid pad which can be placed at the top of a ladder and a platform leveling pad which can be placed on the bottom of the level. Unfortunately, this requires two devices each performing one purpose.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,156,415A published on Oct. 9, 1985, discloses a ladder level. Unfortunately, this ladder level can only be used for its stated purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,921 issued to R. Tobin on Nov. 8, 1932, discloses a scaffold for support which must be attached to either a ladder or a roof. Unfortunately, it can only be used for its stated purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,374 issued to A. Montana on Aug. 3, 1982, discloses a ladder leveling device which is to be used in connection with a roof. Unfortunately, it can only be used for its stated purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,890 issued to L. Gottliebsen on Jan. 24, 1978, provides a device for leveling a ladder from side to side. It can not be used for any other purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,318 issued to A. Webb on Dec. 8, 1981 can only be used to level a ladder from side to side. It can be used for no other purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,275 issued to E. Lucas on Nov. 23, 1976, provides merely a cumbersome ladder support structure which can perform no other purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,097 issued to R. Brebner on Nov. 18, 1975, provides a supports for placing a ladder on a stairwell. It can be used for no other purpose.
What is needed, then, is a single device which can be used to create a scaffold on a ladder. This needed device must also be capable of use to provide a scaffold on a roof without a ladder. This needed device must be capable of side to side leveling of a ladder. This needed device must be capable of being used in connection with steep or gentle sloping roofs. This needed device must be capable of leveling a ladder on stairsteps. This needed device must be capable of use as a door block or a tire block. This needed device must be capable of being used to dry airbrushes. This needed device must be capable of being used to carry tools. This needed device must be capable of being used as a sawhorse plank. This needed device must be capable of use with a step stool. This needed device is presently lacking in the prior art.